


SaiNaga Goodness

by Zeems



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sensuality, Sex, exotic and erotic princess too strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeems/pseuds/Zeems
Summary: Would this be the shipping name? Probably. Anyway, the more time Saihara spends with Angie, the more he becomes attracted to her. Especially when she begins to take a liking to teasing and seducing him...





	1. Footjob

Saihara bit his lip to hold back his moans as he watched Angie's tanned, delicate feet rub against his crotch gently. "What's wrong, Shuichi~?" the smaller girl asked with a small smirk, mischief apparent in her ocean blue eyes. "Isn't this what you've been wanting~?"

She poked his growing bulge with her big toe, proceeding to then rub the tip of his member with it. "Oh Shuichi...~ It's already so hard...~ To think that you're this horny for Angie's feet~"

The detective blushed heavily at the artist's ministrations and looked away in shame. He then let out a gasp as Angie sandwiched his bulge between her soles and squeezed it between them, his cock beginning to stain his boxers and pants with precum. The artist noticed this and hummed in content.

"Should Angie let Shuichi have his fun now, or should Angie make things slow and frustrating for Shuichi~?" she cooed, her toes circling around the zipper to his pants. "Angie wonders if Kami-sama will allow you release~"

"A-Angie-san..." Saihara gasped out, wondering how this situation even occurred in the first place.

\---

"Yahoo~!! Shuichi~!!" Angie exclaimed as she glomped Saihara from behind in the school halls, nearing knocking him over. "Angie's been looking around all over for you~"

"H-Hey, Angie-san!" the black-haired boy yelped, surprised by her sudden appearance. "Careful now...you almost knocked me over."

The white-haired girl giggled as she released him from her grip, holding her hands behind her back as he turned to face her. "Angie wanted to show you her new portrait soon," she explained to him, her smile wide and cheerful. "She's really excited to show Shuichi~"

Saihara smiled gently. As excitable and clingy as Angie was, he really did enjoy having her around since he usually enjoys her company. "Well alright. I'll stop by your talent room soon."

"Yippee! Angie will be waiting in glee~" she cheered, turning on her heel and beginning to skip away. Unfortunately, she tripped on her step and began to fall to the ground. "Ahh!"

Saihara's eyes widened as Angie hit the ground, rushing over to her side instantly. "Angie-san, are you alright?!" he inquired, kneeling down beside her ready to assist.

"Uu..." Angie groaned as she looked up at him, looking bashful. "Angie fell...how silly~"

Saihara sighed in relief. "As long as you're alright," he told her, sitting her up. He then noticed that Angie's feet were bare. "Eh? Where did your shoes go?"

Angie looked down at her feet and looked behind her, seeing them laid out. "There they are.~ Angie's shoes are really loose, so she's not surprised they came off~" she giggled as Saihara went to retrieve them, then coming back to her.

"You really should be careful next time, Angie-

"Hey hey~ Shuichi~ Put Angie's shoes on her feet for her~" the tanned girl suggested, wiggling her toes.

"E-Eh?! W-why?!"

"Why not~? The Lord says... 'For this occasion, Shuichi should put Angie's shoes back on her feet.' Don't disappoint him, Shuichi~"

"...Sigh, alright," Saihara muttered, sitting down in front of Angie and putting her feet in his lap. He couldn't help but blush feeling them. Her feet felt...very soft. Very warm. And due to her lack of socks...kinda sweaty, too. He felt his heart race faster as he slid Angie's right shoe onto her foot, his mouth feeling dry.

"W-why am I reacting like this..." he thought. "I'm just helping Angie out here...but yet...her feet feel really nice...and they're still in my lap...I-I'm certain I don't have a foot fetish, but..."

He couldn't help but feel blood rush down to his crotch, a bulge beginning to form in his pants. Angie noticed this and grinned, snapping Saihara out of his thoughts as she poked the bulge with her left big toe. "Shuichi~? Wakey wakey~"

"A-Ahh! A-Angie-san, don't do that..." Saihara told her, his blush increasing. As well as that increasing, his boner was also growing, much to his dismay.

Angie's voice lowered into a husky whisper, a blush apparent on her face, as well. "Does Shuichi want Angie to help him out with his 'problem'?" she asked. "Angie doesn't mind one bit! Angie wants to make this 'dilemma' clear up~"

"A-Angie-san..."

"So Shuichi~? What'll it be~?"

\---

And so here he was, sitting on the ground in his room in front of his bed while Angie sat on it, her shoes and yellow smock discarded in a corner. To think they were about to do something so lewd in such a short amount of time...

The bikini-clad girl gave him a lustful smile, beginning to tug his zipper down with her skilled toes. "Angie decides she'll give Shuichi what he wants~ Angie wants Shuichi to feel really good~ Yes yes, this is what the Lord recommends~"

As if on cue, Saihara's cock sprung out from its constraints, precum drooling down the tip. Angie licked her lips at the sight and nudged his penis with her toes. "Nyahaha~ Angie is impressed by Shuichi's cock~ It looks so lively~"

She then began to trace the veins with her toes. "Enjoy Shuichi~"

Saihara let out a low moan in bliss, finally feeling the sensation and touch of Angie's bare feet against his throbbing member. He didn't want to admit it to her, but he truly did want this more than anything. Angie's feet just felt...too good...too good for words...

"Ohoho~." the girl laughed, playing with the tip with her toes, staining them with precum. Entranced by the feeling of his sticky fluid, she then moved her feet to be on either side of his dick. Flashing a naughty smile at him, she squeezes his cock between her soles, her heels squeezing his dick at the base while her toes squeezed and teased the tip. Saihara couldn't help but to moan Angie's name loudly at this.

"A-Angie-san...!! A-Ahhh...!!"

"Mmn, Shuichi~" Angie cooed seductively, rubbing his cock soothingly with her feet. "Angie's willing to do much more than this, you know~? Angie will do anything Shuichi wants~ Whenever Shuichi wants~"

Saihara looked into Angie's eyes, gray eyes boring into blue eyes. "W-Whatever I-I...desire...?"

"Anything."

Angie's feet slithered downward, massaging Saihara's balls.

"Shuichi."

They then slid upward, one foot tracing around his shaft while the other caressed the base.

"Wants~"

She moved her feet back teasingly before they converged in on his cock once more, squeezing and rubbing it in vigor. Her toes danced around his sensitive tip, sending waves of pleasure throughout the detective's body.

Thoughts ran rampant through Saihara's mind, all of them containing lewd things about Angie. He imagined what it'd be like to have heated make out sessions with her in secret, his hands roaming around her slender and erotic body eagerly. He imagined her kneeling down between his legs while they were in his talent room, her moist and soft lips wrapped around his cock as she serviced him with a blowjob. He imagined the two of them clinging to each other as they lay in bed in the love hotel, having nothing but constant sex throughout the night. All these thoughts as well as Angie's speed in her stroking, rubbing, and squeezing were quickly driving him to the edge.

"G-Gah...A-Angie...san...~" he moaned out, drool running down his chin.

"Cum~ Cum Shuichi~ All over Angie's feet~ Show me your desire~" Angie moaned, licking her lips as she rubbed his cock as fast as she could with both feet.

Saihara felt his mind go blank. All he could see was his cock spewing thick, sticky cum all over the tanned feet in front of him, staining them white. Angie watched the semen splatter all over her feet, completely elated at the delicious feeling. "There's so much, Shuichi~! Ahh~ It's so warm and sticky, Shuichi~ This is amazing~"

The force of his climax was too great, and once he was done climaxing, he slumped forward. His head rested on her legs, the detective panting in ecstasy from feeling such a strong orgasm.

Angie lovingly stroked his head, smiling as she ran her hands through his black hair. She wiggled her toes, enjoying the feeling of them covered in spunk. "There there, Shuichi~ Fantastic job~ Angie is proud of you~"

"A-Angie-san..." he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist. Angie closed her eyes in happiness and gently hugged his head, looking forward to the further activities the two would have.


	2. Blowjob

The bells signifying night time rang throughout the school, followed by a quick announcement letting everyone know that it was 10 PM. As Saihara walked through the halls leading toward Angie's talent room, he couldn't help but feel a strange knot in his stomach the closer he approached.

"Angie-san...and I...I can't believe we did that earlier," he thought to himself. "And she told me that she'd be willing to do more things with me...much more...anything I want..."

He stopped in front of the door, beginning to breathe heavily. "I'm nervous...but...why am I feeling nervous? I'm going to be alone with Angie-san in here...at night. It's late...and she and I are alone...together."

Saihara couldn't help but remember Angie's soft and seductive voice whispering naughty things to him as she pleasured him with her bare feet, then he began imagining her pleasuring him with other parts of her body. Her hands, her mouth, her perky breasts, and especially her sacred area between her legs...

"S-Shit...I need to relax and calm down...or else I'm going to walk in there with a huge boner. And if she notices, she'd definitely jump me."

Sighing and waiting a small while for his erection to calm down, Saihara knocked on the door. "Angie-san, it's me! May I come in?"

"Shuichi~ Angie's been waiting~"

The door instantly opened wide, and before Saihara realized it, he was yanked in before the door closed once more. He looked on and noticed Angie pulling on his arms and dragging him over to her work area. "You're going to love what Angie made for you!" she told him as she escorted him over to a portrait covered by a cloth. She then let him go, beaming at him with an excited grin and sparkling blue eyes. Saihara couldn't help but blush at her radiance.

"W-Well...I'm here, Angie-san," he replied, smiling nervously. "What's this portrait you want to show me?"

"Nyahaha, well let's see~"

Angie grabbed the cloth and yanked it off, throwing it into the air as Saihara's eyes widened viewing the surprise. What he saw was a very realistic full-body portrait of himself standing on a beach with the sun setting in the horizon...and in his arms, he was holding a certain white-haired tanned girl bridal-style. She had her arms wrapped around him and the two were smiling at each other longingly. Saihara's face heated up, words unable to escape from his mouth.

"I-I..."

"Hmm~? Do you like this, Shuichi~?" Angie inquired, looking at him curiously as she stepped closer to him.

"It's...us, huh?" he finally said, rubbing his head shyly. "I-I don't know what to say, Angie-san...it's a very beautiful portrait. You really are a brilliant artist. You deserve your title."

"Don't just praise Angie! Kami-sama played a huge role in this, as well," the shorter girl responded, clasping her hands. "He told Angie to create this fabulous portrait and show Shuichi~"

"U-Uh-huh..." Saihara muttered.

Angie got even closer, her voice getting softer. "Seems his plan worked out once more~ As expected of something so divine~"

She was now pressing against him, her arms snaking around him as she looked up at him, her ocean blue eyes staring lovingly and lustfully into his gray ones. "Shuichi...you seem so tense..."

"T-Tense? Me? N-No Angie-san..."

"Do you not like Angie's portrait? Is it making you uncomfortable...?"

"A-Absolutely not! I love it, really! You did such a fantastic job at creating it! H-Honestly..."

Angie sighed in satisfaction hearing that, then continued staring into his eyes. "So...what's the problem then? Angie can help.~"

Saihara breathed. "Y-You're just so close..."

She let out a slow and gentle laugh, causing shivers to run down his spine. "Shuichi...relax..." she murmured, her left hand sliding down Saihara's back and around his body, soon approaching his crotch. Saihara's eyes widened when he realized what she was about to do.

"A-Angie-san-mmh!"

He was cut off when she pressed her lips against his, locking him in a heated kiss. Saihara couldn't help but to grow hard from this in an instant, and Angie noticed this quickly. She slid her hand into his pants as she slid her tongue into his mouth, eagerly licking his tongue as she wrapped her smooth fingers around his cock. The detective groaned into her mouth, Angie's warmth, touch, and scent overwhelming him.

After a while, she pulled away from him, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. "Ahh~ Shuichi tastes so good...~" she breathed, her hand massaging his member. "And you're already so stiff in Angie's hand.~"

Saihara panted in pleasure as Angie dropped down to her knees in front of him. "A-Angie-san..." he moaned as she unzipped his zipper and let his pants fall. "Y-you don't have to do this..."

"Oh~ But Angie wants to..." she told him, staring longingly at the bulge in his boxers. "Angie wants to make sure Shuichi is always happy...Angie wants to make sure Shuichi feels good whenever he's like this~"

And with that, Angie slid down his boxers, his cock bopping her in the face. Saihara gasped as the cool air in the room hit his member, the coolness soon replaced by the artist's hot breath. "Big..." she breathed, licking around his sensitive tip.

"A-Angie-san...!!"

She then looked up at him. "Shuichi~ Please relax~" she whispered seductively, her tone managing to calm him down slightly. "Let Angie take care of you...~"

She wrapped her lips around his tip and sucked on it gently, her eyes closing as her tongue swished around the head. One of her hands rested on Saihara's thigh while the other was wrapped around his shaft. She continued sucking on the tip for a while, then opened her mouth and gave a long, slow lick up his cock. Feeling this, Saihara felt his knees tremble.

"O-Ohhh..." he moaned out, his dick throbbing hard. "H-Hah..."

Angie opened her eyes and winked at him, then wrapped her mouth around his entire length, bobbing her head as she eagerly sucked him off. She felt her bikini bottom get damp from her arousal, immensely enjoying having her mouth stuffed with Saihara's cock. She held onto Saihara's legs with both hands as she continued blowing him, her ponytails waving around with each motion she made.

Saihara was in utter bliss. He wondered if Angie's ever done this before, because she was ridiculously amazing at this. "A-Angie-san...this feels i-incredible...!" he moaned to her, grabbing her head firmly. She moaned with a mouthful of dick in response, looking up at him with those lustful blue eyes of hers as she continued sucking on it. Her tongue licked around it in the process, wrapping and coiling around his rod.

After a while, the detective was quickly reaching his limit. "O-Oh God...A-Angie-san...I-I'm about to...a-ahhh..!!"

Angie hummed happily in response as she sucked hard, earning a loud moan from Saihara as he climaxed heavily inside her mouth. The artist's body shuddered in pure ecstasy as she felt the warm, sticky cum splatter all over the inside of her mouth and throat, her eyes squeezing shut. After a few more spurts of semen, Saihara let out a heavy sigh as his climax subsided, losing his grip on Angie's head.

"W-Whew...too good...t-that felt so nice..."

Amazed at all the cum gathered in her mouth, Angie savored the taste of it for a little bit before swallowing it all with an audible gulp, then let out a content hum as she looked up at Saihara once more.

"Shuichi is so delicious~ Not only up there, but down here, too~" she cooed, licking Saihara's member clean. "Angie is very, very happy~"

"T-Thank you, Angie-san, but...like I said...you didn't have to..." Saihara protested as he watched her stand up. Angie then shrugged off her yellow smock and reached behind her, unclasping her bikini top. Before it could fall, she held the front in place so her breasts wouldn't be exposed just yet.

"Shuichi...for the last time..." she told him firmly, yet quietly, allowing her bikini top to fall. Her deliciously perky breasts came into view, topped by erect dark pink nipples. Saihara couldn't help but stare, breathtaken by the sight.

"Angie wants Shuichi to do whatever he wants to her~ No matter what it is~"


	3. Handjob

The next morning, Saihara trudged toward to the school's dining room early. Even though he spent a long intimate night with Angie, he found himself waking up earlier than he usually does.

And with an embarrassing case of morning wood, too.

Groaning, he sat down at the table and buried his face in his arms, thankful that he was currently alone in the area. If someone like Ouma or Miu were around, they wouldn't let him hear the end of walking inside the dining room with a throbbing boner.

He looked up from his arms, his face completely flushed. "Angie-san..." he murmured, recalling how they spent the previous night.

\---

"Go on, Shuichi~ Touch them.~"

Saihara gulped, staring at the beautifully tanned breasts in front of them. Although they weren't a very big pair compared to someone like Kaede's or Miu's, they were enticingly erotic and wonderful all the same. The deliciously dark pink nipples that stood erect on each of her breasts made his mouth water.

He reached out for her breasts slowly before retracting his hands back slightly, clearing hesitating. "Angie-san... s-should we really be doing this?" he told her. She only smiled at him again and grabbed his hands, making them rest on her breasts.

"Angie wants you to do this...and you obviously want to touch Angie, too...your desire for me is pretty obvious at this point, Shuichi~"

She nodded down at Saihara's crotch, causing the boy to fidget a bit since he was rock hard once more. "Even after cumming inside Angie's mouth, Shuichi's still ready to go for more~ Kami-sama is impressed by your drive~!"

Embarrassed even more from Angie's praise, Saihara gave in and began squeezing her breasts. The girl let out a soft moan in response to his actions, rubbing his hands fondly.

"T-That's it, Shuichi~ Give Angie more now..."

Smiling some hearing her stammer a bit, he continued squeezing her soft breasts, enjoying the feel of having her delicate, warm globes of flesh cupped in his hands. Hearing Angie's sensual moans course through his ears only excited him further.

"You're really good at this, S-Shuichi..." Angie whispered, blushing rather heavily. "A-Angie is sensitive in her breasts quite a bit...especially her nipples...be sure to give them some good attention...~"

Saihara then proceeded to eagerly rub Angie's nipples between his fingers, causing the tanned girl to let out a squeal of pleasure. "A-ah~! That's it, Shuichi~!" she moaned as he played with her nipples. "Angie is teaching you very well~~"

"Angie-san..." Saihara whispered, smiling down at the artist as he gently yet firmly pinched her nipples. "How does this feel?"

Angie threw her head back in pleasure before bringing it back forward, drool leaking from her lips. "A-Angie feels so good, S-Shuichi...h-her nipples feel so tingly and happy~~"

Saihara's cock was aching at this point, and the detective considered laying Angie down on the table and ravaging her right there. But he couldn't...he didn't want to do something like that so quickly, since he foresaw regret happening in the future if that were the case. Restraining himself, he gave Angie's breasts one last squeeze before letting go.

"I-It's getting pretty late, Angie-san...we should end it here..."

Angie panted as she looked at him with those beautiful ocean blue eyes of hers, desire completely evident in her gaze. "Are you sure, Shuichi~? Your cock says otherwise~"

Saihara blushed heavily hearing her vulgar words, but he shook his head quickly to drive out any reconsidering thoughts. "I-I need to head to bed, Angie-san. T-Thank you for showing me your art a-and...thank you for everything else! Good night...!"

He turned and left Angie's talent room as fast as he could, making sure to quickly zip up his fly along the way. As he was walking, he heard her call out to him from behind.

"Night night, Shuichi~ Angie is looking forward to spending more time with you tomorrow~"

\---

He sighed, wondering if he made the right decision. He felt rather rude ending his intimacy with Angie like that, but...if he didn't end it there, who knows what would've occurred between them. She was beginning to drive him crazy...even the mere thought of her causes blood to rush down to his groin. Her taste, her touch, her scent, her gaze, her entire body...

Saihara let out a frustrated groan, the bulge in his pants growing to be completely unbearable. "A-Angie-san...just what are you doing to me...?" he said aloud.

"What's Angie doing~? Hmm~~"

The boy nearly jumped out of his chair as he looked back completely startled, seeing the tanned girl who's been clouding his thoughts standing behind him. She happily made her way toward him, her dainty footsteps ringing through his ears.

"Good morning, Shuichi~" Angie greeted, sitting right beside him as close as she could. "You're up quite early, huh?"

"Y-Yeah...good morning, Angie-san..." he responded, looking down with a blush. His boner just wouldn't go away...

Noticing his erection, Angie smirked slightly, reaching over and rubbing his thigh. "So...what has Angie been doing~? Do tell, Shuichi~"

Saihara felt goosebumps break out on his skin, all of a sudden feeling very warm. He felt her fingers dance around his thigh, her digits inching closer to his tent. "Y-You know full well..."

"Mmn~? Really now~?" Angie whispered to him, licking her lips as she traced around his member. "Angie's curious to what little Shuichi here thinks~"

Saihara could do nothing but watch as Angie unzipped his pants, his cock springing free almost instantly. He moaned softly as Angie wrapped her hand around his member, her thump rubbing his precum-coated tip.

"You shouldn't have left so quickly, Shuichi...Angie would've loved to let you shoot another load out...that's what she wants to do for you, after all~" she told him, squeezing his dick as she began to rub it up and down. "Your cock needs more attention~"

"A-Angie-san...!" he groaned out, unable to contain his arousal. He gripped the table with one hand as he panted, the feeling of the girl's sudden service to his morning wood sending pleasure throughout his body.

"Ah ah, Shuichi~ Have you no shame~?" she seductively scolded him, tracing the veins in his cock with her index finger. "It's so early in the morning and Shuichi's cock is already so big~"

Angie's hand began to pump up and down quickly, each movement heightening Saihara's bliss. "How's Angie's hand~? One of the hands responsible for so much of the art desired by Kami-sama...wrapped around Shuichi's naughty, throbbing dick~ You're lewd as much as you're smart, Shuichi... It's amazing.~"

"A-Ahh...n-no...A-Angie-san...w-we can't be doing something so lewd here...we could get caught..." he tried to protest. Angie brought her face closer to his in response, beginning to whisper in his ear as her hand sped up.

"Angie could care less about that~ All Angie wants is Shuichi to let out his thick sperm all over her hand~" she breathed into his ear, licking it lustfully and sending even more bliss throughout him.

Saihara could only let out a low moan, closing his eyes tightly as his cock throbbed violently in Angie's hand, his climax drawing closer...and closer...and closer...

"Cum~~~"

Feeling her give his cock a firm squeeze, he let out a loud pleasured groan that echoed throughout the dining room as he climaxed. His cum splattered all over Angie's hand, his pants, and on the section of the table in front of them. Once he finished, Saihara groaned softly and rested back in his seat, trying to catch his breath.

Angie reeled her hand back and licked up the cum that covered it, staring at him teasingly all the while. "Nyahaha~ There we go, Shuichi~ Mmh, my breakfast has finally arrived...Angie is thankful.~"

Saihara said nothing as he looked at her, feeling as if he was completely under her control. And if that were the case...it was going to be a long day in front of him.


	4. Angie's Surprise?

"And that's why I, the Great Iruma Miu, am gonna install the greatest upgrades imaginable to you, Kiibo!" Miu declared as she pointed her fork at the robot before she continued eating her breakfast. "Shouldn't even be remotely fuckin' hard. I AM the best, after all."

Kiibo nodded and beamed with pride. "With your help, I'll reach my full potential! Maybe that way, I'll win more respect from Ouma-kun."

Saihara gave the two a small smile before he held his head down, looking down at his breakfast. Meanwhile, Angie sat across from him and smiled sweetly at him. A few minutes after their...activity early on, they were joined in the dining room by Kiibo and Miu. Fortunately for Saihara, he managed to clean up all of his mess and remove any traces of suspicious scents before they arrived. He then made sure to scold Angie for being careless, to which she gave an excuse that it was all part of God's plan.

Needless to say, he was feeling very tired already. And frustratingly horny for Angie.

"Oi, Dasaihara."

Saihara looked up and blushed heavily at what he was seeing: a pair of large breasts in front of his face threatening to bounce free from the pink sailor blouse they were in. "I-Iruma-san..." he exclaimed, looking down quickly in embarrassment.

The inventor let out a cheerful cackle, moving away quickly from the detective. "Kyahaha! What a virgin you are! Gettin' so flustered seeing my rockin' tits!"

"Iruma-san, to be fair...you got them so close to his face..." Kiibo protested.

"Ah? He still gawked at them like the perv he is. But regardless, at least I got his attention," she shrugged. "Tell me what's wrong, Saihara. You haven't said a word since we got here."

"I-It's nothing, really," Saihara responded, trying to calm down. "I'm still pretty tired...that's all."

Smirking a little from where she was sitting, Angie decided that this would be the perfect time to tease Saihara a little more. "Angie wonders how Shuichi will react if she..." she thought, quietly slipping off her shoes from under the table and revealing her bare feet, wiggling her slightly sweaty toes.

Kiibo nodded in understanding. "You and Angie-san were here quite early indeed. Perhaps you should get some more rest."

"Yeah, I guess I could-...!!"

Saihara cut off mid-sentence as his eyes widened feeling a familiar sensation from under the table. Angie was rubbing his crotch from under the table with both her feet, caressing and massaging his groin delicately. He looked over at her in horror, to which she tilted her head and winked at him discreetly.

"Hmm~? What else were you going to say, Shuichi~?" she asked, enjoying seeing his reactions. She felt his bulge begin to grow against her feet, to which she promptly sandwiched between them. She rubbed her toes against the tip, humming quietly in satisfaction as she felt his precum dampen his pants.

Saihara gulped. The tanned artist was going too far, and he KNEW she took so much enjoyment in enticing him like this. He decided he needed to play it cool, or else Kiibo and Miu would bear witness to the pleasure he was experiencing. "S-Sorry, I got a bit of indigestion just now. I-I uh...I'll head back soon, that's all...!" he told them, hoping they wouldn't grow suspicious and buy his half-assed excuse.

He knew his life would be over if Miu of all people found out that he was getting his cock rubbed from under the table by Angie's feet. The news would spread faster than wildfire in the world's driest forest. Fortunately for him, she nodded and shrugged.

"Eh, just get some more rest then. And perhaps jack off. Let out that pent up cum you've been gatherin'. Just think of me in my lacy black underwear! Kyahaha!"

Saihara was going to deny her suggestions, but to his surprise, Angie gave Miu a dark look. "Hey, Miu..." she told her sternly, all the while squeezing Saihara's cock between her feet. Saihara bit his lip to hold back any noises, especially since she was being more forceful. "God doesn't like the things you're saying. Can you keep it down?"

Miu glared at Angie. "And what makes the ditch bitch think that she can tell me what to-"

Angie's tone grew even darker. "Keep. It. Down."

That did the trick. Miu held her hands up in defense as she began to sweat in nervousness. "H-Hey...you don't have to be so scary..." she muttered, grabbing Kiibo's hand. "You! Come on! It's time for your maintenance."

"But I'm not done with-"

"I don't care, Kiibo! Let's go!"

Miu promptly ran out of the dining room with Kiibo, the sounds of his protests growing quieter and quieter before ceasing altogether. Saihara sighed, thankful that his reputation wasn't in danger for now. He then looked over at Angie, who looked back at him. The warm smile returned to her face as she titled her head at him again.

The black-haired boy blushed again. She really was very cute. And pretty. And enticing. And she knew exactly what to do with those warm, soft feet of hers. But there's a time and place for everything...

"Angie-san...can you stop this for now? Please?"

Surprisingly, the white-haired tanned girl conceded. She gave Saihara's cock one last squeeze between her soles before she released it, slipping her feet back into her shoes. "Angie can wait~"

"T-Thank you..."

Angie then stood up and moved to be behind Shuichi, wrapping her arms around him and brought her soft lips to his ear. "Angie's going to be busy all day...meet her tonight...she has a surprise for you..." she whispered sensually, her warm breath sending shivers down his spine. "Be sure to show up, okay~? Kami-sama will punish you if you disappoint Angie, but we know that won't happen since Shuichi is soooo trustworthy and reliable~ Nyahaha.~"

Saihara merely gulped and nodded. What exactly could she be planning? Whatever it is, he certainly wouldn't want to miss it.


	5. The Love Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We really need more art focusing on Angie's feet. Regardless, enjoy this final chapter!

"..."

Saihara laid in his bed and stared up at the ceiling quietly, his heartbeat being the only thing he could hear. The nighttime announcement rang through the school hallways a small while ago, and the detective figured that Angie was expecting him at this time. Getting up from his bed, he left his room and made his way down to Angie's talent room.

Thankfully for him, no one was around for him to run into. And luckily for him, that meant no one could see the throbbing erection in his pants.

"I need to see her...badly..." he said to himself as he hurried his pace, thoughts of the tanned artist running rampant through his mind. After she told him that morning to visit her that night, he couldn't get her off his mind for the entire day. Her delicate touch, her sweet scent, her seduction...and especially what she was planning for the two of them.

Stopping in front of the door, he took a deep breath and knocked on it a few times. "Angie, I'm here..." he spoke.

As if on cue, the door opened abruptly and a hand yanked Saihara inside. Saihara blushed as he looked ahead, seeing Angie looking at him gleefully. She closed the door behind them and led him into the main area of her talent room. As they were walking, she hummed a quiet tune that coursed through Saihara's ears and caused goosebumps to erupt on his skin.

Sitting down on a table, she looked up at Saihara as he stood in front of her and hid her hands behind her back. "So, Shuichi~" she started, waving her feet. "You...haven't masturbated after breakfast, right~?"

"W-Why that sudden question of all things?!"

"Angie's just curious, that's all~" she innocently replied, playing with her feet absentmindedly. Saihara couldn't help but to notice that she slipped off her shoes enough for them to hang off her tanned feet as she played with them. All that did was make his mouth dry. "Angie wants to make sure that you're ready to go when we leave~"

Saihara looked at her quizzically? "Eh? Leave where?"

Grinning, Angie slipped a hand into one of her smock pockets and pulled out a heart-shaped key. "Tada~! Shuichi and Angie are going to spend the night in the love hotel!"

Hearing that, his face turned completely red. "L-Love hotel?! Why there? And where did you get that key?!"

"Ah ah ah~ God told Angie to not reveal such secrets~ Trust me on this, Shuichi."

"I-Is that right..." he sighed. He looked down at her feet once more, watching her kick them back and forth. The way her shoes were barely hanging onto her feet as she waved them around was oddly a hypnotic and enticing sight. And erotic.

"So..." she started, snapping him out of his daze. "We're going, okay~? We're going to have a fun time together, okay~?"

"A-Angie-san...I-I'm not sure about this..." he told her, scratching his head nervously. "I mean, I'm glad you want to spend so much time with me, but..."

Angie's shoes promptly hit the ground, both 'thunks' echoing throughout the room. She lifted her bare feet into the air and brought them over to the detective's crotch. "Shuichi~" she cooed, rubbing the bulge in his pants with her toes. "Angie's crazy about you~ Angie can't get her mind off you no matter how hard she tries~"

She began to squeeze his erection between her sweaty soles, causing Saihara to let out a hiss of pleasure. She smirked at him naughtily. "And it seems Shuichi's crazy about Angie, too~ You always have something going on down here when she's around.~"

"A-Ahh...A-Angie-san..." Saihara breathed as Angie unzipped his pants with her toes. She then parted the slit in his boxers, causing his penis to spring out. The white-haired girl happily nudged it with her foot. "Nngh...!!"

"You came here with a giant boner, Shuichi~" she whispered to him, her sensual tone sending shivers down his spine. "Further proof that you want Angie just as much as she wants you...admit it."

"I-I...Angie-"

Saihara let out a loud moan as Angie roughly brushed her heel against his tip. "Admit. It."

"Y-Yes...! I-I can't stop thinking about you, A-Angie-san...! Y-You've been driving me crazy...!" Saihara confessed, his cheeks tomato red as he shut his eyes in embarrassment. He heard the girl hum, clearly satisfied by his response.

Angie gave his cock a gentle squeeze between her feet as she looked up at him seductively, her ocean blue eyes filled with love and lust. "God is proud of you, Shuichi, for admitting something like that," she praised, smiling gently as her eyes half-closed. "We should go on our way now~"

Saihara merely gulped, feeling like he was completely under her control as his cock throbbed between her feet. She reeled her feet back and winked at him.

"Ohoho, no cumming yet~ Patience Shuichi."

\---

The first thought Saihara had once he and Angie were in the love hotel's room was that everything was very colorful. And the room was scented with a rosy scent, as well. Two carousel horses orbited around the lone bed in the room, the heart-shaped bed frame decorated with bright lights.

Angie dropped her smock and kicked off her shoes before diving onto the bed, giggling happily. "Come on over, Shuichi~ The bed is very soft~"

Obeying her request, Saihara moved to sit down next to her, looking around the room with interest. "...Why does the academy have something like this? For what reason?" he asked. "This is honestly baffling..."

"Oh, who cares about that..." Angie told him, hugging his arm. "God says it's best to take these kinds of things with a grain of pepper."

"Angie-san, it's 'grain of salt'."

"Nyahaha~ Same thing~ Now let's enjoy our night here~"

She then rested her head against his shoulder, sighing in content as she held on tighter to his arm. Saihara heard his heart beat faster and faster, enjoying feeling Angie's touch. He then proceeded to look down at her.

He always thought she was a very pretty girl, and the fact she was rather exotic only heightened his attraction to her. Her bikini did a fine job at showing off her body, and she had enticing curves in all the right places. She was so soft, and she smelled so good...like strawberries...

Saihara breathed slowly, his heart beating rapidly. He truly was falling for Angie Yonaga.

"Shuichi, look at Angie~"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he did what he was told and looked at the smaller girl. Her lips curled into a mysterious smile as she leaned in closer to him, one of her hands slowly rubbing across his inner thigh.

"Angie can hear your heartbeats... they sound very relaxing.~"

"A-Angie-san...that's only b-because I-"

Saihara was cut off when Angie pressed her lips against his, locking the two into a warm kiss. The tanned girl wrapped her arms around the black-haired boy and deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue inside his mouth and coiling it around his own tongue. Saihara gave into his desires and held onto Angie close, licking her tongue hungrily.

He felt the girl shudder in bliss as the two made out heatedly, her reactions causing his cock to throb even more painfully in its constraints. He glided his hands across her body, feeling around her slender form. He rubbed her hips before moving his hands up and began groping at her breasts through her bikini top. He felt her nipples harden through the fabric and pinched at them firmly, the actions causing Angie to moan into his mouth. In retaliation, Angie slid a hand down into Saihara's pants, beginning to massage his member. His body writhed in pure pleasure against hers, the two enjoying each other's warmth and touch.

After a while, the two pulled away from the kiss. Angie stared at Saihara with lustful blue eyes, drool running down from her lips as she smiled naughtily.

"Does Shuichi...want to fuck Angie~?"

That did it.

Saihara gave into his lust as he laid down Angie on the bed, sliding her skirt and bikini bottom down her smooth legs. He was greeted by the sight of her vagina, her slit glistening deliciously with her arousal. "A-Angie-san...I-I can't take this anymore...I..." he bit his lip.

He was surprised when Angie reached a hand up and began to stroke his cheek, her smile turning into a warm and genuine one. "Hey hey, Shuichi...it's okay..." she whispered gently at him. "This is what God wants you to do...take control of Angie~ Fuck her raw~"

Moaning at her words, Saihara dropped his pants and boxers, showing off his dick to Angie. "Mmn, it's finally going inside me..." she breathed as Saihara rubbed it against her pussy. "Make Angie's mind go blank, Shuichi~"

"O-Of course, Angie-san..." he responded, thrusting inside of the girl slowly. They both let out moans from the penetration, Saihara placing his hands on either side of her while Angie unclasped her bikini top and tossed it to the side, letting her perky breasts into view. She then proceeded to wrap her arms around Saihara's neck.

"What are you waiting for~? Angie's ready~"

Saihara began to move his hips and buck them against Angie's as he thrust. "A-Angie-saaaan..." he groaned in arousal. "It feels so tight!"

Angie moaned in response as she held onto him tight, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. "T-That's it, Shuichi...more...!" she beckoned him, her pussy clamping around his cock as he slid in and out of her. He began to thrust faster and faster, the sound of erotic, dirty sex noises and their pleasured noises echoing throughout the room. Saihara drooled seeing Angie's breasts and leaned his head down to lick her dark pink nipples. The artist held his head there, squeals escaping from her lips.

"A-Angie's nipples are so s-sensitive...! A-Ahhn...~!!" she squeaked in ecstasy, closing her eyes as she felt Saihara twirl his tongue around each nipple. He then focused his attention on her right breast: licking the mound of flesh before nibbling gently on her nipple. Feeling this, Angie moaned out loudly as she waved her feet in the air.

Saihara's thrusts grew faster and faster, the tip of his cock pounding against her womb in rhythm. He moved his head up from her breasts and stared into Angie's eyes lovingly, to which she stared back with just as much love.

"Angie-san...!!"

"Oh, Shuichi...~!!"

They pressed their lips against each other firmly, their tongues instantly battling for dominance. While they kissed passionately, Saihara's thrusts were growing needier and needier, his climax rapidly approaching.

Pulling away from the kiss, Saihara moaned loudly as he bucked his hips against Angie over and over and over. "A-Angie-san...I-I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna burst!!!"

"Cum Shuichi~!!" Angie screamed as she held onto Saihara tightly. "Fill me up completely~!! A-Angie...I-I want it all~!!!"

With one last powerful thrust, Saihara climaxed heavily inside of Angie, filling her pussy and womb with a torrent of his warm, sticky cum. Angie rolled her eyes back in pleasure as she climaxed as well, her juices squirting out of her pussy and onto Saihara. After a small while, their climaxes subsided and their bodies relaxed, the two teenagers letting out relieved and content noises as well as heavy breaths.

Sliding out of his lover, Saihara plopped down next to her and held onto her close. "Ooh..." Angie murmured, feeling their combined juices leak from her pussy and trail down her legs. She held onto her lover closely in response.

"Hey hey, Shuichi..."

"Hmm? What is it, Angie-san..."

"The Lord says... 'that was truly an amazing experience, a spectacular occasion'. And Angie, well..."

She then kissed his cheek, smiling brightly at him.

"Angie thanks you, Shuichi~"

Saihara couldn't help but smile just as brightly, burying his face into Angie's hair. "And he thanks you, too, Angie-san."

"Nyahaha, of course~ ...Oh oh oh, Shuichi~! Angie wants a foot massage later!"

"Hmm? Y-Yeah, I can do that."

"Maybe if you do a good job, Angie will do that thing you like so much with her feet~ Mmhmm~."

Saihara let out a small laugh. He expected she wouldn't let him get too much rest at this rate.


End file.
